


And I Shall Call You Fluffy

by frk_werewolf (wolfelements)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Animal Transformation, Cuddly Spike, F/M, Kitty Poker, Omg I blame Nebula for writing this pairing, Spike likes kitties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfelements/pseuds/frk_werewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Buffy has a small problem and Spike is clueless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I Shall Call You Fluffy

**Author's Note:**

> My beloved friend back in the day dared me to do Spuffy. So here it is.
> 
> Note: I don't like Spuffy, I'd rather Buffy tied up a tortured by Angelus than Spuffy. But authoressnebula on Livejournal was epically awesome and I'd give her anything, so I gave her this:

Buffy wasn't certain as to how she had gotten herself into this mess. She had been heading to the Bronze for a night of partying, fully planning on getting down with her bad self after the worst breakup in history the weekend before. Who knew Riley could scream and belt out obscenities as well as every other man Buffy had come across? Of course, she had just broken up with him... But that wasn't the point. 

The point was that she had been heading to the Bronze when a bright flash of gold light streamed down from the second floor of the nearest apartment building, hitting Buffy right on the shoulder. Next thing she knew? Well, it wasn't a pretty sight. Or so Buffy assumed, because at that point in time she had no idea as to what she looked like. But it was small, she knew that much. Or the world had grown fifty times in size, which was perfectly feasible in Sunnydale.

Suddenly a dark shadow crossed her path, covering her tiny body. Fighting down a shiver, Buffy looked up to find a floppy eared demon staring down at her. The demon smiled and Buffy let out a cry of fear, which turned into a mew.

Oh dear God in Heaven, she was a kitten.

The demon reached down with one clawed hand and picked her up. Hey! Hey! No touching! Her demand was useless, of course. Much to her horror, she was suddenly thrusted into a potato sack, where her small body slipped downward until she hit another bundle of fur. Blinking in the darkness, she turned toward the other creature. Hello?

"Mew." The other kitten said in agitation. Buffy sighed. Apparently she couldn't even understand her own kind... Come to think of it, that wasn't much different than when she was human, either.

The darkness continued for some time, before suddenly she found herself tumbling once again. Light caused her to close her eyes briefly, before reopening them and nearly gagging. She was in a basket with four other kittens. Sitting around the table were three demons and Spike. Of course. Every moment she spent being humiliated, Spike was there.

She didn't stop to think about the fact that she had just classified Spike under his own title, instead of simply demon.

"Right, full house." Spike drawled, tossing his cards onto the table with a smirk. Gravelly groans rose into the air as cards went flying and Spike pulled the basket toward him. He began to inspect the kittens carefully. "Oi, this one's all sickly! Best take that one back."

One of the demons gargled at him.

"Don't rightly care whether it means you're in my debt or not." Spike snapped. "I don't want a scruffy looking kitten." Blue eyes turned back to the basket, before Spike reached inside and lifted Buffy in surprisingly gentle hands. "Now this is a creature of beauty."

Spike, I would kill you if my kitten emotions weren't too busy gushing over the 'creature of beauty' line. Buffy informed him. Spike continued to gently cradle her in the crook of one arm, while gathering the money and jewelry that resided underneath the other four kittens. 

"I'll take her and the cash, but you lot can keep those things." Spike announced.

Buffy didn't understand how she got herself into these things. Within an hour she found herself sitting on Spike's bed while the vampire walked around shirtless, his black jeans riding low on his hips. It was wrong. It was a crime against nature. Spike wasn't supposed to be cute!

"You really are a quiet thing, aren't you?" Spike asked, sitting down next to her. Buffy glared, then glared harder when Spike chuckled. "Oh yes, you're the big bad."

Oh, you better believe it! Buffy rose her nose into the air, ignoring the way Spike laughed at her. Then, much to her surprise, she found herself being lifted up and deposited on his chest. Smooth skin resided underneath her paws and smiling blue eyes watched her carefully. What are you looking at, Blondie?

"What should I call you?" Spike murmured, reaching out to gently pet the top of her head with one finger. "You're hair is so long... Maybe I'll call you Fluffy."

No you will not! Buffy insisted, before releasing a soft purr as Spike pet down her spine. Mmm that feels good... Damn vampire. Buffy let out a wide yawn, before forcing her eyes open and watching Spike watch her.

Funny, she had never really looked at him before. She was usually too busy condemning him or telling him to get lost, but... Now that she took the time she noticed that he really was attractive and sweet, when he chose to be. He'd chosen to be sweet to her for the past month or so, especially after her break up with Riley. At the time she had assumed he was after something, but sitting here and watching him pet a kitten just for the sake of listening to it purr... Well, she had to re-evaluate the way she viewed him.

Somehow she had fallen asleep. When she awoke she was no longer a kitten and Spike wasn't there. She could here him moving around upstairs, though, and quickly jumped off of the bed and began straightening her clothes. Buffy wanted to feel embarrassed about sleeping in the same bed as Spike, but she couldn't. The idea felt... Comfortable, actually. 

Footsteps alerted her to Spike coming down the stairs. Crossing her arms, she tried to look intimidating, but the expression fell the moment she spotted that he had a small bowl of milk in his hand. Clearing her throat, Buffy almost hated the thought of letting him know that his kitten no longer existed and all that remained was her.

"Bloody hell." Spike cursed when he spotted her and the empty bed. He set the bowl on a random table that resided near the stairs and glared at her. "I suppose now is when you tell me to never touch you again, even though I bloody well didn't--"

Buffy strode forward, reaching out and grabbing his arm gently. Spike cut off his tirade and stared at her. "Look, I'm a little... Confused right now, but I want to thank you... I mean, you could have left me with those demons or you could have treated little ol' kitten me horribly."

"Oh, please." Spike scoffed, looking away. "There isn't any point in picking on little creatures like that... Though, if I had known who you were--"

"You would have given me a night of hell." Buffy interrupted, giving him a real smile. Spike stared, both shocked and wary. "I won't tell anyone if you don't, how's that?"

"Right, okay." Spike nodded.

"Thank you. I'll... I’ll see you later." Buffy said, leaning forward and kissing him gently on the lips. Spike's eyes were wide when she pulled away, his body stiff like a rod. Grinning, Buffy started making her way up the stairs. 

Maybe she really would change the way she thought of Spike. After all, anyone who named their kitten Fluffy couldn't be too bad.


End file.
